Como fue
by SaKuSaNlEeSk
Summary: Me encuentro sentada en mi casa, así puedo sentir la brisa dándome en la cara, causándome una gran sensación de paz. Inconscientemente, recuerdo aquel día, en el que después de mucho tiempo, te volví a ver, el dia de nuestro interesante reencuentro...


Como fue… One-shot

_Me encuentro sentada en uno de los corredores de mi casa que dan hacia el jardín, así puedo sentir la brisa dándome en la cara, causándome una gran sensación de paz._

_Inconscientemente, recuerdo aquel día, en el que después de mucho tiempo, te volví a ver, el día de nuestro interesante reencuentro…_

Regresaba de una misión que Tsunade-sama le había encomendado. Nada difícil, al contrario, había sido pan comido.

-No entiendo porque Tsunade-sama me encargo esta misión, fue muy fácil, tanto como para que hubiera e cualquier médico- se pregunto

"Sakura tengo mucho confianza en ti y por eso quiero que vayas"

Bien, si entendía pero, ¿para que se necesitaba de tanta confianza cuando solamente se trataba de curar y cuidar enfermos?

Seguía brincando por los árboles, dando una que otra pirueta. Ya quería regresar y ver a su querido "hermano" y a su novia. Sonrió para sus adentros. Naruto al fin se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la Hyuga, incluso él mismo se sorprendió al percatarse que sentía lo mismo por la chica, así que no lo dudo ni un segundo y se le declaro.

Se alegraba por ellos. Antes, se le había cruzado la idea de tener una relación con el Uzumaki, pero realmente no, en primera, porque lo quería como un hermano, un hermano mayor sonriente, hiperactivo y cabeza hueca; en segundo, nunca podría estar tranquila con la sombra del Uchiha sobre ella.

-Sasuke-kun- exclamo mientras se detenía para respirar un poco.

Cuanto lo extrañaba. Pensar que ya llevaba 5 años sin verlo desde aquel encuentro en la guarida de Orochimaru. Esos años había tratado de olvidarlo, rehaciendo su vida: entrando al hospital como médico, entrenando duro y haciendo misiones pero todo salió al revés, todo lo hiciera o viera, le recordaba a cierto pelinegro…

Una explosión la saco de su ensimismamiento, al parecer no muy lejos de ahí, varias aves volaron por el cielo, por lo que tuvo que esconderse ¿Qué había pasado? Con mucho cuidado bajo del árbol para acercarse al sitio de donde provino ese escándalo.

Al llegar a dicho lugar y ver lo que sucedía no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera lo más rápido que podía, de tal manera, sentía saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento ¿Era posible?

-Sa…Sasu…ke-kun…-

Su gran primer amor se encontraba a unos escasos metros de ella. Alrededor del joven, habían ninjas de otra aldea inconscientes. Como ninja medico, una parte de ella decía que corriera para curarlos, pero la otra no se lo permitía porque al parecer iban por el Uchiha y el solo se defendió.

-Sasuke-kun-

Poco a poco, se acercaba al joven quería asegurarse de que lo que veía no era una alucinación. "Ver para creer", bien, ella lo estaba viendo pero no lo creía, necesitaba tocar su mano, oír su frio tono al hablar y ver esos ojos negros como la noche para comprobar que era el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

El pelinegro se encontraba de espaldas a ella, aun así lo había reconocido por el chidori que se encontraba en su brazo, además de la vestimenta que llevaba: unos pantalones color purpura al igual que el cinto que rodeaba su cintura, una haori con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, a pesar de que era pequeño se alcanzaba a ver. Y como olvidar ese cabello azabache alborotado con destellos azulados, era inconfundible.

Sin darse cuenta, pisó una rama y eso que el joven volteara, tenia el Sharingan en los ojos, eso le dio más esperanzas para seguir avanzando.

Sasuke al ver que era su ex compañera hizo que sus ojos cambiaran a negro y la miro con cara de sorpresa. Vaya que estaba cambiada.

-Sakura…- murmuro el chico antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo

-¡¡Sasuke!!-grito la pelirosa al verlo desplomarse.

Corrió hacia él para ver como estaba. Se arrodillo y lo volteo para así verlo mejor. Heridas cubrían su cuerpo, al parecer por eso se había desmayado.

-Perdió sangre- pensó la chica -al menos que… –se detuvo- lo hayan envenenado- de ser así, tendría que actuar ya. Dejo la mochila que llevaba en su espalda en el suelo y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas: Una bolsa de dormir para poner a Sasuke ahí, medicamentos, vendas, comida y agua.

Acomodo al poseedor del Sharingan sobre su bolsa de dormir y con un sonrojo, comenzó a quitarle la haori blanca. Aun siendo medico, la ponía de nervios ver el torso desnudo del joven que, a pesar de haber peleado en varias batallas, tenia cicatrices pero no deformaban su nívea piel. Empezó a revisarlo colocando su mano sobre el cuerpo del muchacho mientras emanaba chakra de ella.

-Estúpidas hormonas- se dijo la pelirosa al sentir su piel erizada por el contacto con la piel de Sasuke – no tiene veneno- murmuro -solo curare sus heridas-comento mientras desinfectaba y cerraba las heridas.

Terminado todo esto limpio rastros de sangre seca, después puso ungüento donde había moretones o una que otra marca y coloco algunas vendas. Ya atendido el chico, lo cubrió con un cobertor hasta el cuello para que así no se resfriara.

Suspiro. Estaba muy cansada por gastar tanto chakra pero menos lo valió, Sasuke ya estaba fuera de peligro. Se recargo en un árbol para descansar, y sin darse cuenta, cayo en loa brazos de Morfeo.

**********

Abrió los ojos lentamente no recordaba lo que había pasado, miro el cielo que tenia tonalidades naranjas y azules con algunas estrellas, estaba anocheciendo. Se incorporo para quedar sentado y una brisa hizo que me estremeciera para así darse cuenta que tenia el pecho descubierto y sobre un futón de viaje.

-Pero que…- exclamo al ver algunas gasas en su cuerpo ¿Quién había sido la persona que lo curo? Cerro los ojos para recordar momentos atrás. Estaba peleando, lo hirieron de gravedad, lo cual le molesto pero siguió peleando, venció a todos y luego…

-Sakura…- dijo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

Su ex compañera, la había visto antes de desmayarse ¿Dónde estaría ahora?

Observo cada parte del bosque donde estaba para saber si la chica seguía ahí. Cuando se giro mientras la buscaba la vio dormida muy tranquila pero al parecer incomoda.

Lentamente se puso de pie, acercándose a ella sin despertarla y en cuchillas la examino.

¡Por Kami! Era… tan… bella. Era… era… ¡Perfecta! Jamás le había puesto atención, o tal vez no la debida, y ahora se arrepentía de ello. Últimamente había pensado en ella sin saber el porque, pero, el se imaginaba a esa niña chillona y gritona, no a una mujer hecha y derecha.

"Sasuke-kun, yo te amo…" resonó en su cabeza. Ya lo recordaba, en sus sueños se repetía esa escena que ocurrió en Konoha, cuando la encontró al irse, por lo que tuvo que dejarla inconsciente y con un simple gracias.

"Gracias…" pero ¿Por qué "gracias"? _**Por haberte amado**_ le respondió una vocecilla. ¿Amado? ¿Ella me habrá olvidado?

No eso jamás, además de que el no permitiría que lo olvidara.

_**¿Y si ella ama a otro?**_ Volvió a hablar la voz. Al instante el Sharingan se activo. –Mato al imbécil. Ella es mía-

_**¿Tuya? ¿Que derecho tienes sobre ella? Recuerda que tú cortaste todo tipo de lazo al abandonar Konoha, por lo tanto Sakura no te pertenece. Esta bien que la ames pero…**_

Un momento- interrumpió Sasuke a la voz- Yo no la amó

_**Jajaja**_se rio con sarcasmo su subconsciente _**¿Y que dedo quieres que me chupe? ¡¡Por favor!! ¡No lo niegues! Es más que obvio lo que sientes por ella.**_

¡Y tú que sabes! -le grito Sasuke. _**En primera**_, le enumeró la voz, _**la llamaste TU Sakura…**_ -¡¿Y?!- Interrumpió Sasuke, _**¡¿Cómo que "y"?! Eso quiere decir que la pelirosa te importa, te interesa más que una ex compañera… Segunda prueba, ¡¡Los celos!! Te encelaste de solo pensar que ella estuviera con otro…**_

¡Eso es por que ella me ama y no me va a poder olvidar!- Dijo Sasuke _**¡¡Ves!!**_ Le grito la voz, _**estas mostrando tus verdaderos sentimientos.**_

-Gurrr- gruño Sasuke, la molesta vocecilla tenía razón. Sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, algo que hacia, su corazón latiera a mil por hora y sintiera mariposas en el estomago con tan solo verla. Pero como no sentirlo, Sakura se había vuelto toda una mujer.

Lentamente acerco su mano a la mejilla de la chica para acariciarla. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, la piel de la ojijade era tan suave que combinaba a la perfección con el tono de piel. Un pensamiento fugaz: el besando esa mejilla.

-Pero que rayos…- se regaño mientras se separaba con un sonrojo en las mejillas. ¿Qué le pasaba? _**Estas enamorado, eso es lo que pasa.**_

-¿Sakura y yo?...- susurro-Sakura Uchiha- una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro- suena… bien-

Su mente voló, tal vez, a un futuro cerceno, donde vivía en su antigua casa, en el barrio Uchiha. Despertar en las mañanas, a su lado encontrar a una bella mujer de cabellos rosados, que, al nombrarla lo viera con sus hermosos jades susurrándole "Sasuke-kun", y que al entrar a la habitación contigua, viera a pequeños de cabellos azabaches diciéndole "papi".

Salió de su ensoñación cuando oyó un suspiro por parte de Sakura. Realmente se lucia incomoda. Tomo a la chica entre sus brazos para acostarla en el futón y así descansara más relajada. Se acostó a un lado de la chica. Respiro ese delicioso aroma a cerezos que emanaba de la joven. Era embriagante.

Trato de controlar sus instintos pero no lo logro, rodeo la cintura de la chica y la acerco a él. Quito unos mechones rosados de aquel rostro para observarlo mejor mientras con la yema de sus dedos comenzó un recorrido: la frente, la cual si no mal recordaba, Ino insultaba diciendo que era muy grande, su pequeña perfecta nariz, las mejillas que siempre se mostraban sonrosadas con solo verlo, por último, esos labios rosados y delgados que clamaban por ser besados…

No lo soportaba más, tenía que besarla. Acorto la poca distancia que había entre ellos…

-Sakura…-susurro cerrando lentamente los ojos.

Pero, para su buena o mala suerte, Sakura comenzó a moverse por lo que se separo de ella pues no quería asustarla, solo se dedico a verla despertar.

La pelirosa se sentó y parpadeo varias veces. Qué bien había dormido. Estiro sus brazos por haber estado en la misma posición por un largo tiempo. Miro el cielo, ya era de noche, ¿Cuánto había dormido?

Aunque hubo algo que hizo que reaccionara

-¡Sasuke-kun!- exclamo algo alarmada

-Aquí estoy-dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Su pobre corazón latió con fuerza al oír su voz tan varonil. Giro su rostro para verlo recostado despreocupadamente con las manos atrás de la cabeza. ¡Por Kami! ¡Se veía tan guapo! Y más a la luz de la luna.

-Hola…-murmuro algo sonrojada

-Hmp- le encantaba ponerla nerviosa

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto volteándose completamente para revisarlo

-Bien, creo…- se incorporo quedando así sus rostros a unos centímetros- supongo tu me curaste. No es así, Sakura…-

La Haruno no hizo más que asentir. El aliento de Sasuke le había dado en la cara, lo cual hizo que dejara de pensar. Ese aroma era tan… exquisito. Lo que daría por probar esa boca.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba. ¡Pero qué cosas pensaba!

-¿No que?- preguntó Sasuke divertido, pues la había visto mover la cabeza negativamente y sonrosada.

-Na…nada…- otra vez ese delicioso aroma, tenía que despertar o se lanzaría al Uchiha- iré a buscar leña y agua.-

-Yo voy por leña, tu ve por el agua-

-Pero…-

-Sakura- la vio molesto- no estoy invalido- y con esto desapareció.

-Sasuke-kun-

**********

Regreso con la leña para la dichosa fogata. Vio montada la casa de campaña y el futón junto a ella. Al parecer la pelirosa lo había dejado así antes de ir por el agua. Bien el prendería el fuego, acomodo la leña y con una bola de fuego la encendió.

-Que fácil- pensó mientras se sentaba en el suelo, había decidido esperar a que llegara la pelirosa con el agua.

Un minuto. Dos minutos. Cinco minutos. Quince minutos.

-Gurrr- gruño. Si había algo que detestara, era esperar, y más a esa chica que al parecer no sabia hacer algo tan sencillo como traer agua.

Se puso de pie para traerla él mismo pero sintió que alguien se acercaba. Desenvaino su katana y espero para atacar a quien sea que fuera el que se encontraba a escasos pasos de el. Al ver de quien se trataba y, como venia, quedo embobado.

-Sakura…-

La joven mencionada levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con un chico de ojos ónix que la veían… ¿con interés? No puedo evitar sonrojarse por la perturbadora situación y trato de esconderse. ¿Tanto había tardado en el lago? Y para colmo solo llevaba una toalla que le llegaba hasta la mitad de se muslo y apretada en la parte de sus pechos.

-Etto… yo…- no tenia idea de que debía hacer, la parte racional de su cabeza le decía que se ocultara en algún lado o que entrara a la cas de campaña, y la otra parte gritaba que se quedara para que el Uchiha la viera, pero ¡para que viera ¿que?! No lograba concentrarse y pensar correctamente.

¡Por Kami! ¡De esa manera se veía tan sensual! Con esa pequeña toalla cubriéndola, ese bello tono color rojo en sus mejillas, el cabello mojado, unas gotas de agua recorriendo la piel blanca de su cuello hasta su pecho…

Camino hacia ella. Ya no lo soportaba, tenia que besarla, tocarla, saber que lo amaba, que era suya y de nadie mas.

Se acerco peligrosamente a la ojijade que, al verlo de esa manera, trato de escapar pero sin darse cuenta termino acorralada entre un árbol y el pelinegro.

-Sas… suke ¿Qué haces?- pregunto ruborizada al sentir que una mano rodeaba su cintura mientras otra se escabullía hacia su cuello.

-Shh- decía Sasuke acariciando los labios de la chica con su pulgar- tu solo disfruta-

Apretó sus labios contra los de la Haruno, haciendo con esto, que una descarga recorriera ambos cuerpos al sentirse de esa manera. Sakura rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del Uchiha y él aprisiono más a la chica para poder sentirla como suya.

La pelirosa sentía que iba a morir, eso parecía ser un sueño, tenia que serlo, porque el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha no la estaría besando, él se encontraba entrenando para poder cumplir su venganza, así que todo eso era, a su parecer, producto de su imaginación.

-Ahh…- gimió cuando el joven mordió su labio.

El poseedor del Sharingan al ver la oportunidad decidió probar la esa tentadora boca. _Mmm-_pensó- _cerezas, _era delicioso ese sabor y mas si de ella se trataba. La chica se abrazo mas a él al sentir la lengua traviesa peleando contra la suya haciendo que ese beso se tornara más apasionado.

Se separaron por falta de aire, sin embargo, el pelinegro no perdió tiempo y se dirigió al cuello de la ojijade mientras ésta enredaba el cabello del joven.

¡Y pensar que había tratado de olvidarlo! Sasuke de seguro volvía loca a todas las mujeres que conocía o se habían llegado a cruzarse por el camino del chico… "todas las mujeres…" Su mente, que se encontraba nublaba por el deseo y placer, se despejo por la mención de esas tres palabras. ¿Acaso solo se estaba divirtiendo con ella?

-Sasuke… espera- trataba de separarlo- por favor, detente-

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto al oído.

-Detente…- suspiró la ojijade

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ambos lo estamos disfrutando-

-Pero, no…- si el joven Uchiha seguía así, perdería la razón- Quiero preguntarte algo…-

-Si… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mordiendo el cuello de la Sakura.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?- dijo rápidamente

El Uchiha la soltó y se alejo un poco para poder verle la cara mejor.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué sientes por mi?- volvió a preguntar -¿Me amas?

La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa ¿Qué sentía por ella? Realmente no lo sabía, todo eso era algo nuevo para él. Tenia que despejar un instante su mente. Respiro hondo.

Cuando estaba con ella sentía un calor agradable en su pecho al igual de una sensación de paz, le encantaba verla sonrojada, respirar ese aroma de cerezos, oír su melodiosa risa. Deseaba tenerla a su lado, todos los días al despertar y poder cuidarla de cualquiera que quisiera dañarla.

Abrió la boca pero no pudo hablar _"imbécil_" le susurro la vocecilla.

-Sakura… yo… - demonios, ¿Por qué era tan difícil?- yo… tu… -

-¿si, Sasuke?-

-Tu… yo… quiero decir…-

-¿si?-

-Yo… no se… por que yo…- ¡Por Kami! Se estaba frustrando

-Sasuke… si vas a decir algo, solo dilo-

¡¡Gurrr!! Sakura no estaba ayudando en nada. Si lo seguía presionando, gritaría y golpearía todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

-¡Sasuke, dilo! ¡"Te amo"!- le gritó la pelirosa desesperada- ¡solo tienes que decirlo! ¡¿Tan difícil es?!-

-¡Si, Sakura, es muy difícil! ¡Y más para mí! – Exploto Sasuke- ¡Es difícil por que todo lo que siento es nuevo para mi y no si es realmente amor!-

Mierda, se odiaba por haber dicho eso, pero, fue lo primero que salió de su boca cuando estallo por la presión, sin fijarse y entender sino hasta después de descargarse.

Así que, solo era un juego para el, una aventura. Había sido tan estúpida al creer que Sasuke, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, la amaría. Se sentía tan mal, la esperanza que tenia se había esfumado. Intento no llorar frente a el pero no pudo impedir que las lagrimas salieran.

-No llores Sakura… - le limpió las lágrimas

-No me toques- giro su rostro- ya no me hagas sufrir-

-Eso es lo que menos quiero-

-Mentiroso-

-¿Por qué me llamas mentiroso?-

-Porque eso es lo que eres, me hiciste creer que me amabas cuando realmente soy solo tu juguete-

-¡No digas eso! ¡¡No eres un juguete!!- la interrumpió molesto tomándola por los hombros- ¡Tu eres importante para mi! ¡NUNCA lo dudes!-

Eso dejo impactada a la chica. ¿Le importaba al pelinegro? Quería creerle, pero no podía, Sasuke tenia que demostrárselo.

-Sakura, escucha- pego su frente a la de la chica- Me importas mas de lo que imaginas. Mira lo que trato de decirte es difícil para mi así que presta atención- la chica lo vio a los ojos con las mejillas rojas- Yo… me gusta estar contigo, verte sonreír, adoro tus ojos, son hermosos, tu cabello es del color de los cerezos en flor. Tu cuerpo es perfecto, no hay otra palabra que pueda definirlo de mejor manera- acaricio una mejilla de la chica- Me encanta verte sonrojada y me alegra saber que soy el único en ponerte así-

-Desde que me fui con Orochimaru, no dejaba de pensar en tu confusión y en como te deje ese día. Perdóname por favor, en ese momento estaba cegado por la venganza, no me importaba otra cosa que no fuera eso. Cuando mate a Orochimaru, pensé en ti y en Naruto, que me serian de gran ayuda para poder atrapar a mi hermano, pero yo había roto esos lazos y por mi orgullo no los busque. Aun así, seguía pensando en ustedes y lo creas o no, todo el tiempo estabas en mi cabeza, me preguntaba como estabas, que estarías haciendo, y lo que más me importaba, si todavía me amabas. Quise negar todo eso, pero solo me engañaba…- respiró

-Ahora estoy aquí, diciéndote todo esto, en estas incomodas circunstancias para saber que es lo que realmente siento por ti, si todo que lo anteriormente mencione, significa que te amo, entonces si, Sakura Haruno, te amo, te amo con todo mi ser y no dejaría que nadie ni nada que lastime-

-Sasuke-kun… te amo- murmuro la joven antes de atrapar los labios del chico, ¡la amaba! ¡Que feliz era!- tardaste… mucho… en descubrirlo… y decirme… no crees…- decía entre besos la chica.

-Perdón…- susurro Sasuke

-No importa… Sasuke-kun…-

El beso se torno mas apasionado, las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaban y jugaban entre ellas, logrando que los jóvenes se acaloraran más y desearan más del otro.

Una brisa recorrió todo el bosque, pasando por donde se encontraban los amantes, logrando que la joven se estremeciera ya que aun seguía con su toalla y sus bragas. El Uchiha sonrió, tenia algo en mente que lograría que los dos entraran en calor muy rápido. Con su nariz rozo la mandíbula de la chica para respirar el aroma que tanto le gustaba, mordió el cuello de la chica, sacándole un suspiro. Tomo las manos de Sakura y las coloco alrededor de su cuello.

La Haruno sin pensarlo se apretó mas al cuerpo del chico, logrando que su cara fuera de un color rojo vivo. Con sus manos enredaba el sedoso cabello del chico. Su respiración se volvió agitada cuando Sasuke acaricio con una mano su espalda y la bajada por la cintura para terminar en su muslo.

-Ah…- gimió la chica

El Uchiha bajo la otra mano para tomar una pierna y cargarla para poder besarla mejor. Recargo la espalda de la chica en el árbol en el que antes la había acorralado y la sostenía por los glúteos. Segundos después, todo lo que los tapaba comenzó a ser una molestia para el. Subió una mano hacia el muslo y comenzó a meter la mano debajo de la toalla.

-Sasu… ke… no-

-Sakura, por favor… déjame hacerte mía- le dijo tratando de respirar normal- es lo mas deseo ahora-

-Pero… me va a doler- contesto la chica un poco asustada.

-Yo te voy a cuidar- la besó en la frente como si se tratase de una niñita.

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Si, con mi vida- cerro esta promesa con un beso.

Sakura respondió con mas confianza haciendo que su mejillas se sonrojaran ya que jamás había besado a alguien en toda su vida, y en ese momento lo estaba haciendo tan apasionadamente, que se quería morir de vergüenza.

Sasuke, con la chica en brazos, se dirigió al futón para poder hacer lo que quería más cómodo y con más facilidad. La recostó con cuidado viendo lo sonrojada que estaba. Se coloco encima de ella, apoyado sobre sus ante brazos y rodillas, mordiendo y besando el cuello de la Haruno, sacándole pequeños suspiros.

Bajo hasta los pechos de la pelirosa, que estaban tapados por la molesta toalla. Deshizo el nudo de esta y destapo a la joven. Se quedo embobado al ver las curvaturas de la joven. Sakura al verse así, se cubrió.

-No lo hagas… - murmuro Sasuke- son hermosos y me gustan-

-Sas…- no termino, pues el pelinegro comenzó a besar sus pechos.

El Uchiha tomo uno con la mano para acariciarlo mientras al otro lo mordía, modio el pequeño botoncito que adornaba el pecho de la muchacha, quien comenzó a respirar entrecortado. Sonrió de lado al ver la en ese estado. Además de que le encantaba los pechos de la pelirosa, no tan grandes pero tampoco eran una miniatura, eran del tamaño ideal de para sus manos, los mordía tan delicadamente cuidando de no hacerle daño.

Dejo un rastro de besos, bajando desde sus pechos, lamiendo el ombligo hasta encontrarse con las bragas color rojo que la hacían ver sensual. Se aparto un poco para quitarse el cinto morado, los pantalones junto con sus botas para quedar en las mismas condiciones que la chica. Acerco su boca al oído de la muchacha para mordisquearlo.

-Sakura… - ronroneó Sasuke

-H… Hai… - respondió la joven con la respiración agitada

-¿Confías en mi?- pregunto el chico mientras sus manos viajaron hasta la ropa interior de la chica para comenzar a bajarla.

-Sasuke… yo confío en ti- sintió como el Uchiha ya había retirado sus braguitas. Su corazón latía frenético y hacia que el aire le faltara. El muchacho volvió a separarse- ¿Qué… sucede?-

-Eres perfecta- la beso salvajemente mientras se colocaba entre las piernas de Sakura, al rozar al intimidad de la chica esta gimió como respuesta. Sonrió. Al parecer ella estaba mas ansiosa que el.

Bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de la pelirosa y comenzó a acariciarlo. Sin evitarlo, Sakura comenzó a dar pequeños gemidos que incitaban a Sasuke a seguir. Se estaba excitando pero tenía que ser lento porque no quería lastimar a la ojijade. Introdujo un dedo en el sexo de la chica quien se arqueo por el dolor que había sentido.

-Perdóname, pero así, te dolerá menos- la chica asintió.

Movió su dedo de adentro hacia afuera lentamente, no quería lastimarla mas, pero al parecer, eso no la había molestado. Volvió a introducirlo y con esto sacando un gemido por parte de la pelirosa. Movió el dedo más rápido, más profundo, acelerando las cosas. La Haruno se arqueo de nuevo pero esta vez por el placer que sentía.

-Más… Sa… Sasu… ke…- el primer gemido en el que decía su nombre, sonrió de manera arrogante.

El seria el único que la haría ponerse en ese estado. Acato sus ordenes con gusto, cada vez lo hacia mas y mas rápido mientras la joven se retorcía por las oleadas de placer.

-Ahh!!- gritó cuando tuvo su primer orgasmo.

El Uchiha se sentía orgulloso por haber presenciado eso. Ahora le tocaba disfrutar junto con ella. Se quito el bóxer para quedar como dios lo trajo al mundo y se coloco entra las piernas de su amada.

-Sasuke-kun- lo llamo

-¿Si?-

-Te amo…- recibió como respuesta una sonrisa por parte del poseedor del Sharingan. Sintió como algo entraba en ella. Gimió, no lo pudo evitar.

-Yo… - susurro Sasuke mientras besaba y mordía el cuello de Sakura- también… - hizo presión cuando sintió la delgada barrera que hasta ahora mantenía virgen a la ojijade – te amo…-

-¡¡ay!!- la chica se abrazo al Uchiha al percibir un pequeño dolor. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus orbes verdes.

-No llores amor- limpio las lagrimas- pronto pasara- le susurro mientras empezaba con lentos movimientos. A pesar de que no aguantaba mas, esperaría, pues no quería dañar a la chica que se encontraba debajo de él.

Por suerte y gusto suyo, su linda pelirosa comenzó a gemir pidiendo le mas, y él, encantado, lo hacia. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de la joven, aspirando ese delicioso aroma de cerezos y sin poder evitarlo…

-Sakura…- gimió con voz ronca el pelinegro.

Las envestidas fueron más rápidas y provocadoras, ya que le encantaba los gemidos que soltaba al aire Sakura, más y esos gemidos se volvían gritos de placer.

Por Kami, se sentía en el cielo. Sentirla tan estrecha, alrededor de su miembro de una manera tan… placentera. Se estaba volviendo una bestia, pues esa parte salvaje se iba liberando poco a poco con solo ver a la chica sonrosada lo excitaba de sobremanera, quería mas y mas de ella.

Era un experto en todo eso, un bárbaro. Esa manera de feroz de hacerle el amor, era algo insaciable, a pesar de ser su primer hombre, dudaba que alguien lo hiciera así de delicioso y placentero. La sangre subió a su rostro al pensar eso.

-Te… ves hermosa… sonrojada- el pelinegro sentía que pronto llegaría al clímax. Acelero más el ritmo de las estocadas para oír la entrecortada respiración de la chica seguida de gemidos harmoniosos. En la última envestida tomo a la chica entre sus brazos para sentarla en sus piernas mientras se derramaba dentro de ella.

-Sasuke- gimió la Haruno abrazando al hombre que tanto amaba. Trato de recuperar la respiración pero sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse- Sasuke-kun- murmuro

-¿Si?-

-Regresa conmigo a Konoha… - le dijo un poco dormida- restauremos el clan Uchiha.

-Hmp- sonrió. - ¿Eso quieres?- pregunto acariciando la espalda de la pelirosa.

-Si, nada me haría más feliz que ser la madre de tus hijos… - dije casi inaudible

-Muy bien… Sakura Uchiha-

-Suena… bien- se acomodo entre los brazos de Sasuke para caer dormida…

_-¡Mami! ¡Mami!- esos grititos la despertaron de su ensoñación. Giro su cabeza para ver a un pequeño pelinegro que hacia sus mejores intento para correr hacia ella._

_-¿Qué pasa Kyosuke?- pregunto mientras lo abrazaba_

_-Papá y nena me quieren atrapar ¡escóndeme!-pidió acurrucándose entre sus brazos._

_-Ya te encontramos-hablo una voz varonil- te toca contar Kyosuke-_

_-Sasuke-kun…- le sonrió sonrojada al verlo tan guapo con esa haori azul marino que mostraba su pecho descubierto_

_-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? Estas roja-_

_-Si… solo…- se detuvo para respirar_

_-¿solo que?-_

_-Recordaba ese momento en el que se unieron nuestras vidas-_

_-Ah…- se sentó junto a ella-¿Qué recordabas?-_

_-Como fue… - pensó un rato- tan encantador-_

_-¿Quieres que te diga lo que fue para mi?- le ronroneó en la oreja- Ehh, Sakura…-_

_-Sasuke…- suspiro_

_-Mami, quiero comer. Dijo el pequeño pelinegro- y nena también- señalo a la péquela pelirosa que su padre tenia en brazos._

_-Si…- dijo reaccionando- vamos a la cocina- le comento a su hijo mientras se dirigía a cocinar algo._

_-Sakura- la llamo el poseedor del Sharingan haciéndole cariños con la nariz en la mejilla a su pequeña hija._

_-¿Si, Sasuke?-giro para verlo_

_-En la noche te enseñare como fue para mí nuestro encuentro…- le sonrió_

_-Si…- se volvió sonrojada. Esa noche no se escaparía, pero, en realidad no le importaba._


End file.
